The New bella
by Maddy-Rose
Summary: over 2 centuries ago, Isabella swan, died in an unfortunate accident and edward is left in hearbreak. Can a girl named Aribella that recently moves to forks save him?
1. Chapter one:Moving on means moving away

**A/N: this is my first story im ever going to be writing so please take it easy on me! thanks y'all. xoxo- Maddy-Rose**

**disclaimer- i do not own and will never own any of the twilight characters. However, I do own Aribella Swanson, Rayanne and charles Swanson and Jared Thompson**

**-CHAPTER ONE: MOVING ON MEANS MOVING AWAY-**

**BPOV**

i awoke with a mind numbing headache.. All the screaming last night between me and my ex-boyfriend Jared had finally caught up with me and not only did my head hurt but so did my heart. He left my heart in a thousand tiny pieces and i was left there alone to pick up the pieces and put it back together. How would i ever get over someone that i loved so much? I guess the trick would be to remember how badly he treated me, to remember all the times he cheated on me with various women, one was even my best friend Amilia. It would be so hard to remember all those times, though, when all i could think about was his gorgeous sky blue eyes and his vibrant blonde hair. At that moment.. I knew exactly what i had to do. I had to leave. I had to get out of Phoenix. I knew it would be hard to leave both of my parents behind, to leave everything that i had ever known behind. But if thats what it would take for me, Aribella Swanson, to get over him, Jared Thompson, then thats what iwould have to do. I'd also have to do it under the radar so he would never know where i went..I guess the only people that i am going to tell is my parents, Rayanne and Charles. I will also change my number and e mail address so he has absolutely no way to contact me and i can let the healing process begin. Im only 17 but im very responsible, ive been living alone for the past year and half and im quite proud of myself..My mind began to twirl thought upon thought of where i should move.

_"Jared knows that i love the warm sunlight so the last place he would expect me to go is somewhere always rainy or always cold.. hmmm... think Bella... Connecticut? No, that wont do.. Antartica? Too far from my parents..hmm..Washington? Thats it! i think i have just found my new home state, now i just have to figure out a town. Ill do that on my laptop right now."_

I got onto my laptop and in the search bar i typed "Quiet towns in Washington." Several results popped up, but only one caught my eye and the name of that town was Forks. Forks, Washington.

Later that day, i got into my 1966 vintage volkwagen bug and drove down to my parents house. I had told them my plan and they blew it all out of proportion!

"Moving to the next town over was okay but moving to a different state is a different story Ari" My mother said.

"I agree with your mom Ari. thats just too far from us, what if something happens and you cant make it on your own? what will you do then?" My father questioned.

I got upset that they could even think that im not responsible enough to take care of myself after doing it for a year and a half now. I have kept a steady job, paid my own bills, kept my house looking great and on top of all that i have stayed in school, making a solid 3.5 GPA. I was going to try to make that a point to them.

"Mom, Dad, please, i have been doing it on my own for a year and a half now and i havent had to ask you guys for help at all. i bought my car, paid my bills, kept my house, and still managed good grades at school, what makes you guys think that i wouldnt be able to handle it all on my own now? You two have done nothing but brag about how good i've been doing and how responsible i am, i am now asking you guys to please trust me, its time for me to get a new start!" I pleaded with them.

"What is this all about anyway Ari?" my mother asked.

"Mom, its all about me getting a new start and about me leaving Jared in the past, im tired of being held back from the world by him. I am my own person and i deserve to feel that way and i just couldnt with him around."

"Why out of state though? I dont know what me and your father will do without our aribella just a ten minute drive away" she argued.

"If i stay in phoenix, ill never get over Jared, He will grovel and plead and i know i will fall into that trap time and time again as i have in the past, i want to do this, why cant you understand that?"

This time it was my father that came to my rescue, instead of my mother who was usually the one doing the rescuing.

"Ari" My dad began "I can see what you mean, if you feel this is whats best for you, you go ahead and follow your heart. We will always be here for you to fall back on if you ever need us. Its just so sad to me to see my only little girl leave. But i guess i knew it was going to happen someday. You are not 4 anymore with a scraped knee calling for daddy. I love you Ari, with all my heart."

I jumped in the air and gave them both kisses and hugs. I told them that i had changed my number and had saved my new one into both of their cell phones. I wnt home and called a reak estate that informed me that there was a beautiful 3 bedroom 2 bath home for rent for 650 dollars a month, I told her i'd be up tomorrow to move into it. I then left to go rent a U haul and a driver to take all my stuff to Forks, Washington.

**So what did all u guys think? review please. i would love pointers and i can take construtive critisizm! xoxo- Maddy-Rose!**


	2. Chapter Two: My new town

**-Chapter two: My new town-**

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, Heres the second.**

_"So here i am at forks.. This does look like a quiet little town, maybe ill have nice neighbors with some people my age, that i will be going to school with. That would be nice."_ i thought silently to myself.

I arrived at the house i would be living in and met my land lady. Her name was Charlotte Kempt and she seemed very sweet. she gave me a tour of the home and i must say it is a beautiful house and i was absolutely happy with the price. Very good price for how gorgeous the house and neighborhood was. She gave me alot of information on the town and its history.

"You also live across the street from the doctor of Forks. His name is Carlisle Cullen. He has a wonderful family. All of his kids are adopted though because his wife, Esme, can not carry children on her own. They are people sent from the heavens to this quaint town and we are very lucky to have Carlisle as our main docter. He does great work!" Charlotte explained to me.

"Do they have kids my age?" i asked, curiously.

"Oh yes, they have kids your age, i think Edward and Alice and Jaspew are your age. Rosalie and Emmett may be a year older though. They are very good kids. The chief around here has never had any trouble out of them and they make fabulous grades at school."

"Excuse me but miss Kempt-"

"Please- call me Charlotte."

"Okay, Charlotte. I'm not trying to sound rude or ungrateful for you giving me all this information but how do you know all this stuff?"

"Oh honey, You'll find out that in this town, no one can keep anything to themselves. Everyone knows everything about anyone."

"Well thank you Charlotte. You have no idea how much you've helped me by letting me move into this beautiful home on such short notice."

"It wasnt a problem honey,now ill leave you to your unpacking and maybe after that you might want to go register in school and get a feel for this great little town."

"Thank you Charlotte, So much."

So charlotte left and i was left alone to unpack. After about and hour, i got the important stuff unpacked and i figured i should probably go register for school so i could go tomorrow. I put the key into the ignition and turned. Nothing happen. It wouldnt turn over. I got out and kicked it. Dont get me wrong, i love my vintage bug but sometimes it was a pain in the ass. I yelled at it. And as if he was on cue, the most gorgeous man i have ever seen in my life, walked out of his front door and strided over to me. So gracefully, i almost died right there on the spot. I always wished i was that graceful, but i never could be. I was a complete and udder Klutz. He was so beautiful. He had Bronze tousled hair and a crooked smile that was to die for. And when he got closer to me, i noticed his gorgeous liquid topaz looking eyes.

"Hi, im Edward Cullen. Are you having car trouble?"

The gorgeous guy whos name was apparently Edward had a voice that could melt you. So musical and soft.

"I uh, um, yeah, i, i guess i kinda am." I sputtered.

_"Great, i look like an absolute idiot to this guy." _i thought and tried to shake away the thought as quickly as it had come.

"You look familiar," Edward started "Have we met?"

"No, i just moved here from phoenix. Oh and by the way, my name is Aribella. I didnt mean to be rude, i was just kinda distracted by..by my car."

_"Good, Quick thinking! say something else Ari!"_ my mind screamed at me

"Do you know anything about cars?" i asked.

"No,i dont. But my brother Emmett does. Although he's at school right now." he replied.

"Oh, are you enrolled in school?"

"Yes."

"Well, i have to get my car started so i can go enroll so i can go tomorrow."

"Say..Why dont you let me drive you to the school so you can enroll?" Edward asked with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"Are you sure? Im not interupting anything you've got going on am i?"

"No. Definately not. By the way, i like your car, but you should try something new."

"Thats a negative mr. cullen. i love my vintage car!"

"Well lets go get in my volvo and we'll get you enrolled."

Edward and i walked across the street and into his garage. I climbed in the passangers side and buckled my seatbelt. Edward slid into the front seat and turned the car on. The first five minutes of the ride was quite silent and awkward until Edward finally broke that silent awkwardness.

"So you say you moved here from Phoenix?" Edward asked.

_"Is he really curious about me or did he just want to find a way to break the ice?"_ i wondered to myself.

"Um yeah, i moved here from Phoenix." i replied.

"Why?" Edward retorted.

I had found my answer. It seemed like he was genuinely interested in me and i wondered why? Im just so plain compared next to this man who looked like he was sent straight from heaven.

"I needed to get away from everything i had going on down there. I felt smothered."

"Smothered by what?"

"I had a boyfriend named Jared who tried to keep me away from both my friends and my family. I had no privacy. He would go through my e mails, my text messages and call logs and i-" I cut off suddenly because a strange thought had come to me...

_"Why was i being so open with this guy? i havent even known him for an hour yet? What was going on? It seemed like i couldnt help myself.. Wierd."_ i finished my thought, quite astounded with myself.

"Why did you stop?" Edward asked. He looked frustrated. Not at me but he looked frustrated at himself.

"I just.. Dont like talking about it. I came out here to get away from and get over Jared."

"Okay, Im sorry if i crossed the line." He said. I swear i could almost hear a ting of saddness in his voice. What was that all about?

**Sorry its so short guys but it is my first story ever so give me a break! did y'all like it?**


	3. Chapter three: Wierd Thoughts

**-Chapter three: Wierd Thoughts-**

**A/N: i am trying my best with these stories. id love for some reviews and ideas.**

The rest of the ride was pretty much silent. We got to the school and Edward began to open his door.

"Edward, you can just wait in the car if you like? This should probably only take a few minutes." i told him

"No, Its okay. I'd like to talk to them to see if i can get you into almost all my classes so i can help you. Since i am the only person you know out here so far. Maybe it will help you adjust faster." Edward replied.

"Oh..well..Okay then." and i dropped it at that.

what was going on? Why was this gorgeous creature looking out for plain ol' white bread me? Did he want to spend more time with me? Or was he simply being nice and a gentleman? We got to the superintendants office and i informed with all my information, then Edward stepped in and took over.

"Excuse me, Miss Rilesome?"

"Yes Edward?"

"I was wondering if you could possibly put Aribella in all my classes. If thats possible." Edward said oh-so-smoothly.

"I dont know-" Miss Rilesome began to protest

"Oh im sure you could work something in?"

I have absolutely no cluewhat happened next but it looked like Edward was looking into miss Rilesomes soul through her eyes. Miss Rilesome had a dreamy look on her face then answered.

"Oh yes. I suppose i can do that Edward."

"Thank you miss Rilesome" both Edward and i said in unison.

"No problem. Here is your class schedule. Bell hours and map of the school. Have a nice day."

Edward and i walked out of miss Rilesomes office and back into the far end of the parking lot, leaving Edward and i with quite a ways to walk to get to his car. It was awkward for a minute but it was my turn to step up to the plate and break the ice.

"So.." i started " thank you for doing that for will be nice to know atleast one person on my first day."

"Oh Aribella..That wasnt a problem so dont thank me for it... By the way.. Can i call you Bella for short by chance?" He asked and yet again it seemed to me like there was a hint of saddness in his voice.

"Well..I prefer Ari but you can call me Bella if you'd like" i replied with a quizzical look in my eyes.

"Ari is fine with me."

Then the awkwardness set in yet again.

"Do i bother you?" I asked abruptly.

"No? why would you even think that?"

"It just seems like you have sadness in your eyes when you look at me and saddness in your voice when you talk to me."

"you just..." Edward had trailed off...

"I just what?" i asked offensively because i knew i hadnt done anything wrong.

"You remind me of a friend i had long ago..Isabella."

"Couldnt have been that long ago..You're only what? 17 or 18?"

"Im seventeen. but she died... A terrible car wreck. It seems ages ago." The sadness in edwards eyes returned.

"Im so sorry, i didnt mean to bring it up." i said with a sincere apology.

"Its not your fault Aribella."

By that time we had gotten to the car. We climbed in and started towards our houses. We got there in about 20 minutes.

"Well thank you for the ride edward, i really appreciate it." i said

"It wasnt a problem..Ari..."

"So i guess ill see you at school tomorrow?" I assumed.

"Would you like to ride with me since your car broke down?"

"No,im calling a mechanic as soon as i get in the house but thanks anyway."

"Okay well ill see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow then" I said as i left the car and walked towards my house.

I called the mechanic and he came by and fixed my car. Thank goodness. I paid him his 300 dollars and he left. I finished my unpacking, Everything was in its spot and i had nothing left to do. I turned on my laptop and checked my facebook. Guess who wrote me? No other than Jared.

**_"Ari, whered you go? your phone is turned off or something, i cant get ahold of you and you werent home. It looked empty in there. Did you move? if you did why? I love you and i miss you. That fight last night was nothing. Come back to me please baby? Love, Jared."_**

I then blocked him and turned off my computer. I layed on my bed and grabbed my ipod off the nightstand and switched it on. I let the beautiful melodies take me away from thoughts of Jared and they eventually drifted into thoughts of Edward Cullen.. I thought about why he had acted so strange towards me and why i felt like i had known him my whole life. I also thought about why i had opened up to him so easily, that wasnt like me. U usually kept my feelings and thoughts to myself. Bottled up safely where no one could use them against me to try to break me. I thought about why he was so kind to me, i mean hadnt we only just met? Why did he want me on his classes? Maybe he was just that really sweet kind of guy? Could he be gay and just looking for a friend? No, i threw that thought out immediately, i could tell he wasnt gay. I just wanted to figure this guy out.

_"Maybe i will ask him about his family tomorrow and try to find out more about him" _i thought as i drifted off to a deep tired sleep.


	4. Chapter four:After school date

**A/N: how are you guys liking the story so far? good? reviews?**

**-Chapter Four: after school date- **

I awoke the next day with what little sunshine there was shining through my window, reflecting off my mirror and straight into my face. I stretched, yawned, and rolled out of bed and walked sleepily into the bathroom for morning relief. Once i was done, i looked in the mirror and for some reason i didnt look like me. I looked different somehow, maybe more grown up? Anyway, i brushed my brown hair and fixed it into loose curls that fell mid back and i did my makeup in smokey looking colors that went perfectly with my hazel eyes. After that i stumbled into the room and picked out my favorite outfit, jeans and an abercrombie tank top. Shortly after i put the tank on, i realized that i wasnt in phoenix anymore and went back to my bedroom and switched my shirts. I put on a long sleeve hollister shirt, that way i wouldnt have to wear a huge jacket to keep me warm. I looked at my cell phone and checked the time. 7:30 a.m. school didnt start until 8:05 but its a twenty minute drive there and i would like to arrive somewhat early. I walked outside and just when i turned around to head towards my car, I saw them. It wasnt just Edward that was unbelievably gorgeous, all his adopted siblings were too. Being the klutz i am, i tried waving to Edward and walking at the same time and that didntwork. The top of my converse caught a small rock and down i went. When i got up i saw Edward chuckling. I quickly stood up and thought to myself..

_"I hope that isnt an omen of how bad my day is going to go."_

I got to school about 2 minutes after the cullens i had been tagging along behind them the whole way. I wondered if Edwards whole family liked shiny new cars like he did. It certainly looked like it. They all had gorgeous new cars. But none of their cars could make me want to leave my bug behind and get a new one. I parked in the lot across from Edwards volvo and before i could reach down to get my back pack edward was opening my door for me.

"Hello there Ari" Edward said and i was melted butter.

"Hi.." I said and smiled like he had just told the funniest joke ever.

"Ready for biology?"

"Yeah i guess i am, is the teacher nice?"

"Yes he is, Very relax."

"Okay lets go."

We walked to class and i got so many envious stares it made me very uncomfortable. Biology went by quick and so did the rest of the first half. Before i knew it, it was lunch. Edward and i sat at our own table. Just us two. I looked over to the rest of his siblings and the blonde girl was glaring at me and it made me uncomfortable.

"Can you tell me about your family?" I asked.

"The big burly one is Emmett, hes a goofball. The thin blonde one is Jasper, he's rather shy. The one with the short black hair is Alice, She has driven me crazy about becoming friends with you, she thinks you guys will be the best of friends. and the blonde haired girl is rosalie, shes got a bad attitude, id just avoid her if i was you."

"Why is she glaring at me?"

"She doesnt like the idea of me spending so much time with a girl after...Bella."

"Im so sorry. You dont have to be my friend." i said half hurt, half relieved.

"I really dont care what Rosalie thinks. Alice and i have always been very close and she approves."

"Im going to cut straight to the chase Edward, why are you being so nice to me?"I said and i think i caught him off guard.

"I...I find something very interesting in you, i cant figure you out and i can usually...read people..if thats the word for it"

that caught me off guard and i didnt answer.

"Did i say something to offend you Bell-i mean Ari? He asked very awkwardly

"Oh, No. You've been great, im just trying to sort through my emotions."

"What emotions are you feeling?"

"Im happy, and amazed but most of all nervous."

"Why are you nervous?"

"I just dont think i should tell you." I replied looking down at the untouched food on Edwards plate.

"Arent you hungry, you should eat.." I tried to change the subject.

"Ari..Dont change the subject please. I want you to know that you can tell me anything and i will not judge you at all."

"Okay.. im nervous because when i get around you, i feel light, happy, and fluttery and i dont know what that means and it kind of scares me."

"I do believe that sounds like you feel something for me." Edward said and then smirked at me.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked sheepishly.

"Does later mean that i can come over to your house after school and hang out for a while, we can get to know eachother."

"yeah sure, that would be cool."

**So its way short but i hope you guys are enjoying!**


	5. Chapter five:No better time than now

**A/N: I would love to say thank you to xX Jade-Rose Xx, you have given me my first review ever and it was a good one so i feel a little bit better about going on with this story now. So thank you, you've been a great inspiration!**

**-Chapter Five: No better time than now-**

**EPOV**

_"What am i thinking? Why does this Aribella girl intrigue me so much? What is it about her? Was it that she looks almost identical to Bella? That she acts similarly to Bella? She has that same shy look in her eyes and the unsureness in her voice that my Bella did. Why do i want to know this girl on so many different levels as i had with Bella? I haven't felt these feelings in over two centuries. I hadn't felt them since i lost Bella in that accident. I blamed myself for what happened, if i would have just changed her like she had so tediously begged me to do, she would have still been here, in my arms. Maybe there is some way i can just fall in love with Aribella. I know i have feelings for her. She awakens me the way Bella did. But if i do fall in love with her, will i be able to tell her my deep secret that only myself, my family, and Bella knew? How will she react to me after she found out I'm a monster? Will she still want to be my friend or will she be frightened and leave Forks? Well i guess since I'm going to see her at her house tonight and get to know her, there's no better time than now to see if she could possibly be my mate."_

"Umm hello- Earth to Edward!" Alice snapped me out of my reverie, We were in the car heading home.

"What were you saying Alice?" I asked slightly interested.

"I asked if you were really going over to Ari's house this afternoon."

"Alice, first off- you call her Ari as if you've known her forever, you've never even spoken to her. And secondly- Yes, i am going over there."

"You feel something for her don't you?" Alice asked excitedly as she bounced in her seat like a five year old.

"Alice, i don't know. I-I cant read her mind."

"I couldn't see her coming.." Alice trailed off and the conversation ended untill i asked Alice a very serious question

"Alice, do you think that Aribella may be Isabella reincarnate?"

"Oh, i don't know. I was thinking the same thing because she looks and acts so much like Bella. Their names are even scary close."

"What is something has brought my Bella back to me. Maybe she came back so i could change what i did last time. Maybe if she falls in love with me the way Bella did, she will want me to change her. And i will. I dont want to lose something so close to what my Bella was." i said very honestly.

"Edward, you cant just want to fall in love with this girl because she reminds you of Bella. You cant force it either. If its meant to be, its meant to be and love will happen on its own."

Alice had a valid point so i shut up. I didn't need to try to force it, because i already felt it coming on. I feel... Alive when im around her. The same way Bella made me feel.

_" I think that Aribella is Isabella reincarnate. Now i just have to figure out how to get her to remember her past life with me." _i thought to myself with an aching in my unbeating heart that told me it wasnt going to be easy.

About ten minutes later we were home. I had to speak with Carlisle and Esme. I went into Carlisle's office and there he and Esme sat.

"Carlisle, Esme, May i please speak with you two about a very important matter?" I asked the two of them.

they both looked very suspiciously and the all of a sudden i felt a nervous shock go through me. What if i was crazy and there was no such thing as reincarnation?

"Edward dear, you know you can talk to us about anything." Esme said in her loving motherly voice.

"Well," I started very nervously "Do you guys believe in reincarnation?"

"Oh yes" Carlisle began "I have seen true cases of it many times before. Why do you ask?"

"Well our new neighbor..I think she is Bella." i blurted out.

"Hmm, I thought so too when i seen her standing outside thanking her mechanic awkwardly as Bella would have. They also look dead on alike." Esme said with a smile.

"Well if it is her, how do i get her to remember all the things from her past life?" i asked suddenly very distraught.

"Son, you will have to look inside yourself to find that answer." Was the only answer carlisle gave me but i was very grateful for his advice.

I left Carlisle's office and started down the stairs.

_"When i go to Aribellas later, im going to start trying to make her remember me."_

**_Thank everyone who is reading! hope you like it so far!_**


	6. Chapter six: Odd dreams

**A/N: hope everyone is liking it!**

**-Chapter Six: Odd Dreams-**

**APOV ****(aribella point of view)**

So it was all set. Edward was coming over tonight at 8 O' clock. I had told him i needed time to clean but what i really was going to be doing was napping. I layed on my comfortable couch and drifted to sleep. All of a sudden i was at Forks high school and there was a van sliding towards me and Edward jumped in front of it to save me. He looked inhuman with a look of pure terror in his eyes then after the van had stopped sliding towards me he jumped up and ran away from me. He looked almost remorsefull for saving me. I looked up at the van through the crowd of people and saw a huge dent where Edward's hands had been.

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

I was jump started awake by three soft knocks on my front door.

_"oh, it was just a dream. A very vivid dream. Almost a memory."_ i thought to myself before i got up off the couch to answer my door.

"Were you sleeping?" Edward as quizically.

"Umm. No. Just napping" i told him. "Why dont you come in instead of standing out there in the cold?" i continued.

"The cold doesnt bother me very much."

"Oh...Well...Still, please come in and stay awhile."

"Okay."

Edward stepped in the door and walked over to my couch and sat down.

"So what do you want to do?" Edward questioned.

"I dont know. Would you like some dinner?"

"Oh,no. I just ate about a half hour ago. But thank you anyway Ari."

"Are you sure? It wont be a problem to cook. I love to cook."

"No, honestly, I really just ate." Edward began "Will you tell me somethings about yourself?"

"Like what?" i asked. I was very suprised that he looked so interested.

"Anything."

"Well, My favorite color is green, Im a shy person at the worst of times. Im a klutz. I love to read. I love music. Im very indepndent. I love my parents.. Umm...What else? I dont know what else to say."

"Well, I'd like to hear more but if you cant think of anything thats okay too." He said very sincerely.

"Ohh..well okay.."

Then the silence came and Edward broke it this time.

"Aribella, i feel as if... as if i have known you forever."

"Oh, do you? Why?"

"I just do. And i cant help but feel this way." He said, looking very frustrated.

Since he opened up to me like this, for some odd reason, i didnt want to hide anything from him. I wanted him to know everything.

"I had a dream about you." I blurted.

"Did you now? What was it about?" he asked.

I explained the whole dream to him and how it was so vivid, almost like a memory. By the time i was finished he had a smirk on his face.

"Whats the smirk for? You make me feel awkward for telling you." I said offensively.

"Its just cute, You know. They say that you only dream about the things or people you were thinking about throughout the day, which means you must have been thinking about me quite a bit today."

"And so what if i was? Is that a crime?" I said then i added a playfull punch to his arm. It was rock hard and ice cold. and for some reason it felt so familiar but i had never touched him in my entire life.

At that moment something came over me and i passed out. When i woke up, Edward was hovering right above me and looking very stressed.

"Ari, Ari, are you okay?" He threw the question at me as soon as i opened my eyes.

"Yeah im fine. I had another dream about you." said with a little smile, "I guess i have been thinking about you quite a bit." I said and added an even bigger smile and stuck my hand out for him to help me up.

"What was this one about?" He said with a chuckle in his voice.

"I cant tell you. Its embarrasing." i said, my face turning bright red.

"Please?" he asked looking very cute and innocent.

"Okay well... We were on a bed that had purple sheets and blankets and we were cuddling, And i could feel that your bare chest was ice cold and rock hard, but i didnt mind. I... I loved you. There was something about you that i had learned. But i forgot it as soon as i came to. This one was almost like a memory too. Funny huh?"

"Yes." And he ended it at that.

12:00 rolled around and he decided it would be best if he left because his parents might be getting worried. I walked him to the door and as i was about to shut the door, He caught it with his foot. He bent his head and gave me the slightest kiss on my cheek. wow.


	7. Chapter seven:Too much too soon

**A/N: sorry its been so long since i updated. had some serious writers block, but i think it may be over now. And i want to say thanks for everyone who is reading and has waited patiently for this chapter!**

**-Chapter Seven: Too much Too fast-**

**APOV**** (aribella point of view)**

I woke up somewhat startled as i thought i was late for school on only my second day. Then i realized it was saturday. Jeesh am i an idiot or what? I got up and had my coffee and sat on the couch thinking of things i could possibly do today.

_"Go shopping? No, i dont need anything. Get in my car and go check this town out? No, i'd like to stay home today. Get settled in. GARDEN! perfect!my backyard could do with some flowers and plants. But first i have to go to a flower shop." _i thought to myself.

I put on a pair of my old faded blue jeans that i absolutely love, and a pink t- shirt. I just threw my hair in a messy ponytail and left. I got to a cute little garden store called Mayrie's Best Garden Center and decided it was perfect. I grabbed a cart and started filling it up with plant holders, seeds, miracle gro, and a bunch of other soil. I had my cart almost full when i bumped into a gorgeous woman.

_"She's got to be a Cullen" _i thought.

"Oh, im sorry!" i exclaimed.

"Oh honey, its no problem, accidents happen." The woman said. "You must be Aribella Swanson."

"Um, yeah" i fidgeted with my hands "I guess my land lady was right. There are no secrets in this town" I finished with a nervous little chuckle.

"I'm Esme, Esme Cullen."

"Oh, you're Edwards mom?"

"Yes, So you like to garden?"

"Oh yeah, its been my thing since i was about four."

"Well thats just lovely sweetie. I've got to get going. but it was nice chatting with you."

"Yeah you too ."

And then we walked away from eachother. Was the whole family breath-takingly gorgeous?

I paid for all my items and threw them into the backseat of my car and headed home. When i got there, Edward was sitting on my front porch. I was stunned once again by his beauty and i wondered if that would ever stop, I highly doubted it. I got out of the car and began to unload my stuff and no quicker than the blink of an eye, Edward was helping me.

"Planning to garden today i see." He said with his crooked smile.

"Yes i am. I quite enjoy it. It gives me peace of mind."

There i go again opening up to him as if he were the bestfriend i never had.

"Mind if i help?" he asked genuinely.

"Um...Sure, you can help. You like to garden too?"

"Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of? Either you like it or you dont."

"Well i guess i just like spending time with you." Edward said somewhat sheepishly.

"Well then how about this?" I started "You talk to me while i garden. Thats spending time without you ruining my garden" i said playfully.

"Sounds like a plan Ari."

So we headed through the back gate into my backyard. I immediately started to work although it took Edward a minute to start talking. But finally he did. and what he said i could not believe.

"I enjoy you Ari." he said.

"Well... I enjoy you too Edward. I like hanging out with you, you make me feel at ease."

"I wanted to apologize."

"Apologize? Apologize for what?" I asked utterly confused.

"Kissing you last night."

"Oh..I.. Uh..I didnt mind it. I actually thought it was very nice."

"I think its too much, much too soon. and i must be honest with you, i think we should stay away from eachother. You remind me too much of Bella and i dont think i could live through another heartbreak."

That was a huge slap in my face.

"May i remind you," I started in on him "I never once asked you to be nice to me, to be my friend. To get into every class with you. Never once asked you to be so polite. So where do you come off saying things like this. If this was how it was going to be, you should have never come over to my house. Its almost like false hope. I thought i was developing feelings for you and then you turn around and throw them in my face? Leave Edward. Now." I said as i got up and gestured toward the gate. When he was through the gate, i slammed it, then locked it. I marched over to the side sliding glass doors, threw them open and walked in,not even wanting to garden anymore. I was absolutely outraged. He was such an ass. Maybe he wasnt different from everyother guy i knew like i thought he was. How naive could i get.I wont let myself fall into his trap again.


End file.
